


Von Kuchen und Kaffeemaschinen

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [85]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne hat Thiel zum Abendessen eingeladen. Der Abend bringt überraschende Entdeckungen mit sich.>Post in meinem LJ





	Von Kuchen und Kaffeemaschinen

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Lebensmittel – Hochzeitskuchen – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, First Time, very mild h/c, humor  
> Handlung: Boerne hat Thiel zum Abendessen eingeladen. Der Abend bringt Überraschungen mit sich.  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 70 Minuten  
> A/N: Als ich angefangen habe zu schreiben, hatte ich keine Ahnung, wo das enden würde … Echt wahr ;) Und der Titel war eigentlich ein Schnellschuß-Arbeitstitel, aber ich wußte ehrlich gesagt schon, als ich ihn hingeschrieben habe, daß ich zu faul sein würde was vernünftiges zu suchen, wenn da erst mal irgendwas steht :D

***

 

„Nachtisch?“

Thiel merkte auf. Eigentlich war er ja pappsatt. Aber so ein klitzekleiner Nachtisch ... „Was haben Sie denn anzubieten?“

Boerne schmunzelte, während er sich etwas verspätet Gedanken über seine Wortwahl machte. „Eis. Wenn Sie es aus der Küche holen, kriegen Sie auch was ab.“

„Das ist also Ihre Vorstellung von _seien Sie mein Gast_ , hm?“

„Ein bißchen Bewegung nach dem Essen hat noch niemandem geschadet, mein lieber Thiel. Außerdem sind Sie näher dran.“

„Anderthalb Meter.“ Thiel schnaubte. Aber er wollte mal nicht so sein, wenn der Herr Professor nach einem opulenten Mahl nicht mehr hochkam. Also stemmte er sich hoch und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Immerhin war er ausgezeichnet bewirtet worden, und das war das beste Friedensangebot, das Boerne ihm bisher gemacht hatte. Er hatte schon fast vergessen, weshalb sie sich gestritten hatten. Außer daß Boerne schuld gewesen war, klar. Er kramte noch ein bißchen tiefer. „Da ist kein Eis!“

„Natürlich ist da Eis!“ Boernes Stimme klang leicht gedämpft aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Nie suchen Sie richtig.“

„Hier ist nix!“ Er schob eine Packung Tiefkühlerbsen beiseite und rieb sich die kalten Finger. „Außerdem suche ich wohl richtig! Aber bei Ihnen findet man ja nie was!“

„Lassen Sie mich mal …“ Boernes Stimme tauchte an seinem rechten Ohr auf, gerade als er etwas zu fassen bekam, was von der Form her wohl eine Eispackung sein konnte.

„Sie sind ja auch an der ganz falschen Schublade. Hier ist doch nur Gemüse, das ist klar.“

„Und das?“ Er zog seinen Fund heraus, der sich bei genauerem Hinsehen als Tupperdose entpuppte.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn.

„3.5.1999.“ Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das können Sie auf jeden Fall wegwerfen. Und ich dachte, Sie wären so ordentlich ... Da will ich lieber gar nicht wissen, wie es in Ihren Schränken aussieht.“ Er sah zur Seite, weil der erwartete Protest ausblieb. Boerne war merkwürdig blaß geworden. „Boerne?“

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an.“ Boerne riß ihm die Dose geradezu aus der Hand und feuerte sie zurück ins Eisfach.

„Aber ...“ Er kam nicht mal dazu seinen Satz anzufangen, so schnell war Boerne aus der Küche verschwunden.

Thiel stand verdattert in dem leeren Raum. Was war denn jetzt schiefgelaufen? Bis ihm plötzlich ein Verdacht kam. Mai 1999 ... War das nicht ... Er öffnete die Schublade ein zweites Mal. Das war jedenfalls nicht Boernes Handschrift, die Sauklaue kannte er. Der Deckel saß ganz schön fest, aber das war ja kein Wunder nach so vielen Jahren. Und der Inhalt war mit Eiskristallen übersät, aber noch gut zu erkennen. Seufzend schloß er die Dose wieder und legte sie an ihren Platz zurück. Ein Erinnerungsstück an hoffnungsvollere Zeiten. Irgendwie war er ganz froh, daß bei ihm durch den Umzug die meisten Dinge, die ihn an Susanne erinnerten, verloren gegangen waren.

Komisch, daß Boerne sich deswegen so aufregte. Ob es ihm peinlich war, bei einer sentimentalen Geste ertappt worden zu sein? Dabei war das ja nichts Schlimmes, viele Menschen hoben ein Stück Hochzeitstorte auf. Andererseits, wer wußte schon, welche Gefühle da hochkamen. Boerne redete zumindest nie über seine Ehe. Wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte, kannte er nicht einmal den Namen der Frau. Und das nach mehr als fünf Jahren unfreiwilliger Freundschaft. Thiel sah zur Küchentür. Naja, vielleicht auch nicht ganz so unfreiwillig. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht genau wußte, was das nun eigentlich war mit Boerne und ihm.

Nachdenklich öffnete er die untere Schublade - wer bitteschön bewahrte auch so was Wichtiges wie Eis in der untersten Schublade auf! - und entschied sich nach kurzem Zögern für Schokolade. Schokolade half immer.

„Hier.“ Er stellte die beiden Suppenteller mit Eis auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und ließ sich neben Boerne aufs Sofa fallen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Das Teil war aber auch verflixt niedrig.

„Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie davon satt werden?“, fragte Boerne bissig. Aber so einfach ließ er sich nicht provozieren und ablenken.

„Notfalls hole ich den Rest auch noch.“

„Sieht nicht aus, als ob Sie was übrig gelassen haben.“

„Jetzt halten Sie die Klappe und essen Sie, damit Sie wieder bessere Laune kriegen.“

Boerne schnaubte. „Jetzt erklärt sich mir Ihr Leibesumfang. Aber ich will gar nicht wissen, wie schlecht Ihre Laune erst wäre, wenn Sie schlanker wären.“

Thiel leckte genüßlich seinen Löffel ab. „Das werden Sie nie erfahren.“

Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Und jetzt essen. Das schmilzt schon.“

„Jetzt brauche ich einen Kaffee", seufzte Boerne einige schweigsame Minuten später. „Oder einen Schnaps. Am besten beides.“

Thiel sah zur Seite und schmunzelte. Das Hemd spannte ganz schön. „Den machen Sie aber. An Ihre Kaffeemaschine geh ich nicht ran.“

Boerne lächelte. Und sagte „Die war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk.“

Thiel hielt die Luft an.

„Das war damals _state of the art_. Der letzte Schrei. Aber Isabel fand sie auch zu kompliziert.“

Thiel atmete wieder aus.

„Soll ich Ihnen zeigen, wie sie funktioniert?“

Eigentlich interessierten ihn Kaffeemaschinen nicht die Bohne. Aber Boernes hoffnungsvollem Blick war schwer zu widerstehen. Er nickte.

 

***

 

Warum es nötig war, daß Boerne so dicht hinter ihm stand, während er ihm zeigte, wo man was einfüllen und welchen Knopf man wann drücken mußte, wußte er auch nicht so genau. Aber er war satt und zufrieden, und Boernes Stimme war warm und sanft in seinem Ohr, und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte ihm das die letzten Tage ganz schön gefehlt, als Boerne geschmollt hatte und er sauer gewesen war. Und wenn er sich vielleicht ein wenig mehr gegen den andern lehnte, als das unbedingt nötig war, kommentierte Boerne das zumindest nicht.

Trotzdem überraschte ihn die Hand auf seiner Schulter, als er der Maschine erfolgreich den ersten Espresso entlockt hatte. Boernes Gesicht direkt vor seinem, als er sich umdrehte, dann schon weniger.

Der zweite Espresso floß unbeobachtet in die Tasse, weil sie von wichtigeren Dingen abgelenkt wurden.

Am Ende wurden beide kalt. Aber das war ja das Schöne an so einer Maschine, erklärte Boerne am nächsten Morgen, daß man sich jederzeit frischen Espresso machen konnte.

 

* Fin *


End file.
